Marceline always wins
by uncalaguna
Summary: while Jake and Lady Rainicorn are away, Finn and Marcaline enjoy themselves with a game. Chapter content rundown: all: femdom chapter 1: sensual S/M, breathplay chapter 2: xform, marking, analplay chapter 3: foot/body worship, sex chapter 4: kidnapping w/interrogation roleplay, heavier S/M this is my first story, btw, so comments appreciated.
1. Date Night

this story is based on a post made by a random anon about how UNsexy adventure time characters are, and was as follows:

I'm getting grossed out just imagining it.

"Now take off your clothes" Marceline demanded, her nude figure having all the sexual appeal of an unwashed spoon. Her bulbous head hung at an angle, while her dark pits that could charitably called eyes didn't offer much expression.

Finn gulped, but removed his outfit as he was instructed, his formless sausage tube anatomy available for the world to see. His boneless noodle arms flailed in arousal, as his gap toothed grin shifted somewhere between his own featureless eye-dots. He had only one thought as Marceline the OC Queen was ready to have her way with him

SPOON FUCK SPOON FUCK ITS AWRIGHT

my story continutes from here:

noticing where Finn had dropped his clothes on the floor, Marceline raised an eyebrow and pointed, "fold them up and put them on that chair", gesturing to the corner.

finn, still trying to his hide his nudity, crouched to pick up the clothing and sheepishly moved to the corner.  
with his back turned, Marceline silently floated up behind him; and gently grasping his erection she whispered in his ear, "what's this?"

gasping in surprise from the vampire queen's cold fingers, finn's halfway folded clothes dropped from his hands, forgotten.

turning his head pleadingly, finn could only manage to utter "marcel-AH!" as her chilly left hand came around to firmly pinch and twist his nipple.

"ow, owowow, nnnnnnnn-OW" became finn's mantra as he slowly leaned back into Marceline's softness and the pain, pleasure, and cold confused his senses.

as finn's yelps of pain continued, they slowly grew quieter and more plaintive. Marceline released his nipple and firmly grasped his penis, whispering in his ear again, "do you want me to stop?"

Finn knew the answer immediately, but stammered in embarrassment as he panted in excitement, "I...no..."

"mmmmmm... good boy" she cooed as she resumed her pinching and gentle stroking; finn's eyes turned hazy as his soft "ow's" were replaced by slow and growing moans.

"you've never done this with a girl before, have you finn?" marceline crooned in his ear teasingly.  
too embarrassed to speak, finn gave a quick shake of his head.

"say it out loud for me" came her firm order as she slowly drew her sharp claws across his ribs, making him jump.  
"AH! I've never done this befORE!" he managed to say with some effort.

"never done what?" she teased bemusedly, as she gently, gently touched her claws against the inside of his thigh  
"AHH!...aaaAA...THIS!" he desperately cried as her nails raked across his sensitive areas.

clouded as his mind was, finn knew that he had done something good when he heard Marcelline's laughter in his ear, and she let him relax breathlessly back into her embrace.

his mind wandered, overwhelmed until she addressed him again, "so here's the deal, hero." she said, as he quickly dragged his mind back to attention.

"we have three hours until Jake and Lady get back" she explained, as finn listened dazedly.  
then she leaned in so close that her lips touched finn's ear with every word, saying  
"until then, you're mine"

finn, blushing and whispering himself, asked "so I'm your henchman again?"  
still touching his ear, marceline's reply came, "no... this time you're my plaything"

in his haze of excitement and confusion, finn hadn't noticed that marceline had backed the two of them out of the corner of the room and towards her bed.

blushing in a moment of lucidity, finn looked down shyly before turning his head to ask, "what do you want me to do?"

floating around to face him, marceline almost seems to look shy herself, looking down and saying, "well, what I really want..." causing finn to lean in expectantly.  
but the facade was brief, as she looked up with an evil smile, finishing, "is for you to relax!"

suddenly giving finn a rough shove, he stumbled backwards and tripped on the foot of marceline's bed and went sprawling.  
looking up, finn was treated to the sight of marceline in all her translucent glory, cackling like a villainess.

finn, however, found himself quickly distracted by a tug on his arms and legs.  
looking down, he found that cruel looking leather cuffs had levitated from the four corners of the bed and were fastening onto his ankles and wrists.

more comfortable than they first appeared, finn found himself bound and pulled into a spread eagle position as marceline cooed, "mmmmmm, that's better" and began to crawl towards him from the foot of the bed.

as she crawled towards his head, marceline casually played with his body, alternating pleasure and pain as seemed to be her pattern.  
softly cupping his balls in her cold palm, scratching a single finger against the underside of his penis, kissing his knee, scraping her fangs against the inside of his thigh, chilling one side of his ribs with her icy hand while clawing downward from his armpit with the other, finn was lost in the contrasting sensations, feeling as if she had more than two hands, finally giving a loud gasp when she ran her long, cold tongue from his taint to the tip of his penis in one long lick.

she continuted to crawl upwards until eventually she was biting his nipple with a finger in his mouth, then she licked his chin upward so they were face to face before asking, "are you relaxed now, little plaything?"

breathing hard and literally able to feel the heat from his own blushing, finn could only manage to sputter out, "oh glob..." with his eyes barely focused.

seeming pleased with this answer, marceline hugged against finn's side and began explaining matter-of- factly, "now then, my little toy, we're going to play a game. the game is called 'marceline always wins'. can you guess the first rule for me?"

"that marceline always wins?"

"mmmmm, that's my good little plaything." she moaned into his ear, casually playing with his dick with her pale foot. "and do you know the REASON marceline always wins?"

finn looks confused for a moment, obviously distracted by what she was doing with her foot, before shaking his head.

she continuted, "Marceline always wins because marceline's playthings do exactly what she says"  
finn nodded absentmindedly as marceline ran her hands across his chest and through his hair.  
"and if they DON'T do what she says, marceline gets to PUNISH her plaything"

as she said this, her claws extend from each of her digits, making finn feel as if he's being embraced by an iron maiden with claws ringed around his neck and even a startling sharpness from his taint where her foot had been, which made him jump.

"and marceline LOVES to punish her playthings, which is why she always wins"

letting out a barely audible squeak, finn's entire body went almost as rigid as his cock at that moment, and with a sly smile, marcaline leaned in and reminded him, "I thought I told you to relax..."

taking a deep breath, finn forced himself to go limp and felt all the sharp points across his body retract at the same moment.  
glacing sideways to marceline, he could see that she was leering at him with lizard eyes and a mouth full of fangs, and while he had grown accustomed to her various monster faces, he was still unnerved under the circumstances.

a moment later, she returned to her normal form and resumed casually toying with his body with her hands and feet.  
"now" she whispered, "my first command for you, my plaything, is an easy one. 'be silent'."

finn almost spoke to acknowledge the command before catching himself and simply nodding, but before he had the chance, marceline had latched her mouth onto his neck.  
she wasn't biting him, but she was sucking hard, and it hurt, causing finn to open his mouth in a silent scream.

she had resumed gently stroking his cock with her hand, and the suction on his neck pulsed stronger in time with his heartbeat.  
it hurt so much, and yet every time it felt like it was becoming too much pain to handle, something inside him would seem to crack for an instant and all he would feel was the pleasure from her touches and suction.

slowly, his silent scream become audible, as he began to gently moan in time with her mouth and his own heartbeat.  
as his moaning became louder, he slowly felt marceline's fangs against his neck and her talons between his legs, but by that point finn was too enthralled to notice the warning, the sensations had become too much and he began to moan loudly.

releasing his neck, marceline whispered in his ear in a deep, demonically feminine voice, "my poor, sweet, disobedient plaything, were you that eager for me to punish you? you could have just asked..."

finn stammered, not wanting to speak and dig his hole even deeper, but marcaline, practically seeing the words ready to burst from his mouth, put him at ease, "it's okay, you can talk now"  
"I'MSORRY-Iwastryingtobequietbutitreal lyfelttoo-" but she stopped him with a finger on his mouth, then shifted to get on top of him, weightlessly straddling his chest.

leaning down, she cooed into his face, "that's very sweet of you, plaything, but you don't have to apologize to me, this is why the game is called 'marceline always wins'.", then she kissed him on the forehead with unnatural flexibility.  
"have you every seen one of these up close?" marceline asked, gesturing to her pale pussy sitting on the center of finn's chest.

finn, again at a loss for words, shook his head.  
"wellllll, I guess we should do something about that. are you ready for your punishment?"  
finn gulped, having hoped that the punshiment had been forgotten.  
"its okay plaything, its simple, just stick your tounge in and move it around" she whispered as she weightlessly slid/floated up his chest towards his face.

"and don't worry, this probably won't kill you"  
"HUH?" but his protest was too late, as she grabbed the back of his head and crushed it against her cold pussy.

finn had no idea how a pussy was supposed to feel, but even so, he wasn't prepared for vampire pussy.

as one might expect from the undead, it was cold and dry, but this was made up for in the fact that the inside was almost completely frictionless, not to mention flavorless.

finn consciously considered little of this at the moment, overwhelmed by how nice marceline smelled up close, and the softness of her pale folds.  
he spared a moment to wonder what tier this would count as, as well as why it would be a punishment, but then he focused on marceline's order to lick the inside, which he did with all the vigor he could manage.

Marceline moaned softly, biting her lip as she rode his face, "mmmmmm, that's my good little hero. AH! slow down... pace yourself... there... just like that"  
but as marceline slowly ground her crotch into finn's face, he realized she was pressing harder and that he couldn't breathe.

wavering between trust and panic, finn tried to concentrate on his task, ignoring his lungs as they began to ache, he tried to find some pathway for air to reach his mouth or nose.

to his amazement and no small amount of horror, marceline's pussy began to squirm and suck on finn's face as he desperately licked and tried to gasp, and he began to consider struggling until he remembered that he was bound hand and foot.  
but suddenly finn's face was pulled from marceline's pussy and he took in a good lungfull of air before being smothered again.

"I'm rationing your air, my naughty little toy. just focus on my pussy and I'll take care of you."

with those words, finn lost himself in the sweet, smothering sensation of pleasuring the vampire queen, breathing when he was allowed and focusing his mind on his task, until finally, marcaline released his head entirely, allowing finn to breathe freely.

even after being freed, finn continued to suck, kiss, and lick marceline's pussy between gasps. he tried his best to follow her with his mouth as she slid away to straddle his chest again, but was stopped by a single finger on his forehead pushing him back down as he heard her villainous laughter.

panting in desperate desire, finn stared up at marceline's radiant body, and for a moment vaguely wondered how a vampire could blush

marceline gave him a wry smile and a raised eyebrow as she looked down at his helpless form, "that punishment was supposed to be for ME to enjoy. do you like hurting for me that much?", she asked, as she leaned down to grasp and twist both of his nipples.

feeling the pain flow from his chest like a warm rush, finn couldn't bring himself to hate the feeling, and managed only to squirm and moan in response.  
soothing his now sore nipples with her cool hands, she slid away to straddle his hips and came face to face with him.

she whispered into his glazed a breathless face, "can you say it for me? I want to hear you say it"  
completely beyond resistence, finn spoke in a daze, "yeah, I like it..."

grabbing the back of finn's hair, marceline yanked his head backwards and licked and nibbled the underside of his neck and chin "you like what, little lover?"  
"aaaAA... I... I LIKE THE PAIN"

with that declaration, marceline kissed him, sealing his mouth and sucking the breath out of his lungs.

her long tongue reached into his mouth and coiled around his own tongue like a snake stealing away any sense of control he had left.  
her fangs grazed his lip and he drank in the sharp sting as it heightened his excitement, not caring about the warm trickle he felt bleed from his mouth.

he moaned long and deep and happily, thinking that it would be a good way to go if she decided to take after her dad and steal his soul away somehow.

separating their lips, she began to pull away, still teasing him with her tongue, until he had stretched as far as his binding would let him.  
"now, for our next game, I think we'll-" BOOM "HEY YOU KIDS! WE'RE BAAAAACK!"

but alas, jake and lady rainicorn had returned from their date. sharing a simultaneous declaration of "oh glob!" finn and marceline quickly set about dressing themselves before jake came looking for them.  
once dressed, marceline pulled finn close and wiped a trickle of grey fluid from his lip before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering, "until next time, plaything"

EPILOGUE:

as they walked back to the treehouse, jake teased, "so I thought you guys were gonna watch a movie? what were you doing in her BEDROOM, huh? huh? huh? spill it!"  
finn, still half in a daze, fumbled his response, "THAT WASN'T- I mean - we weren't - she wanted to... work on... stuff... with her music... in her bedroom" adding a nervous laugh onto the end.

"huh... well that's cool." was jake's only response, actually seeming to accept the answer. but after a moment, jake looked finn up and down and suddenly observed, "HEY, WHAT'S THIS?"

stretching his arm upwards, jake poked the side of finn's neck, causing finn to shudder to the point of almost falling over from the hickey marceline had given him.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Baby Shopping

With Jake and Lady Rainicorn gone for the day to do some baby shopping, Finn was left alone in the treehouse, playing super good boy on BMO. The game had gotten a little stale and Finn was fighting back boredom, when suddenly a voice seemed to come from nowhere that made his body shiver from head to toe.

"Fiiiii-iiiiiiinnnnnnn", came the voice. Finn paused the game and looked around him but saw no one, and BMO hadn't seemed to have heard anything. "Put your toys away, finn, and go to bed." continued the voice.

BMO now looked up at Finn questioningly. "hey BMO, I think I'm gonna... go lie down. I don't feel so hot." said Finn, his pants already feeling uncomfortable.

"Should I-a bring cyclops tears?" came BMO's reply.

"Nah buddy, that's alright, I think I'm just gonna... take a nap or something. you need to recharge?"

"sure a-buddy, I'll go...recharge" replied BMO, with exaggerated skepticism.

Finn, too distracted to notice BMO's tone, ran and climbed the stairs to his bedroom with a little too much energy for someone not feeling well, with a "laters" for BMO as he moved. Once upstairs, Finn stopped and listened for that familiar voice again, but heard nothing.

After a few moments, Finn decided to go through his usual routine for getting in bed. stripping to his tighty-whiteys Finn reached for his pajamas he usually wore, when the voice again sounded out with a firm "No."

Leaving his pajamas on the floor, Finn sat and then kneeled on his bed in his skivvies, wondering what would happen next. Over the next few moments, Finn looked around his room and began to notice things out of place. The light in the room was... yellower than it should have been.

Looking to his tiny window, Finn squinted to try and see what was blocking the sunlight, and a thrill went up his spine when he recognized the pattern of marceline's sun-hat blocking the light from the outside. So she was here...

Finn didn't have the nerve to actually get into his sleeping bag knowing the vampire queen was somewhere nearby, so he continued to kneel on the end of his bed and wait as almost a minute ticked by. but wait, something else was wrong, he thought as he moved his legs on the sleeping bag. the texture wasn't quite right, and looking down, he realized the bag he was sitting next to was actually much larger than his own sleeping bag.

Finn opened the bag with the intention to feeling the inside to make sure it wasn't his, but as soon as he threw open the sides, he was treated to the lounging form of Marceline the Vampire queen, as she lay naked and grinning inside of his sleeping bag.

Stunned by her sudden appearance, Finn hadn't even begun to express his shock when she reached out with her arms and legs to capture him and draw him into the sleeping bag with a "Wah!" and a *POMF*.

"Did you miss me, plaything?", she cooed as she fastened the sleeping bag zipper behind his back.

Now trapped in the sleeping bag with the Vampire Queen, Finn tried not to panic as his entire body was chilled by her touch. "M-Marceline, how did you get in here?", he stuttered as his body began to unconsciously squirm around for warmth.

"Did you forget that this was MY place? I know the ins and outs better than you squatters", she declared in a bragging tone. momentarily put at ease by her attitude, Finn responded to her teasing, "haha, you butt"

"Oh, a butt, am I?" she asked, as she grasped and pinched Finn's buttocks with both of her hands as she simultaneously pulled him towards her and slipped his hardened cock between her thighs and up against her pussy. Trapped with his most sensitive area wrapped in Marceline's flesh, Finn tried to squirm for a few seconds before surrendering to the feelings and helplessly pawing at her body, his face gasping against her soft chest.

Determined to keep his wits about him at least a little better than last time, Finn caught his breath after a few seconds and spoke in an almost pleading voice, "H-How was I able to hear you in my head?", feeling almost a sense of accomplishment when she gave him a short, evil giggle and replied, "spooooooky vampire ventriloquism my little plaything"

As she addressed him by his new pet name, her pussy squirmed against the top of his cock and Finn felt like he was going to pass out from the slippery frigidness as he whimpered "oh glob" and held his face tightly against her chest.

Slowly, Marceline reached to the back of finn's head, carefully grasping a fist-full of his hair and with painful deliberateness tilted his head back until he was looking up into her face.

"Are you ready for tonight's game?", she asked, and Finn, disappointed at already having lost his composure stared into her face, and breathlessly mumbled, "oh glob, ye-AHHhh... just... whatever you want..."

In response, Marceline licked the tip of his nose before releasing his hair, saying, "Finn, you're so cute when you're desperate. now lets play." With a few deft movements, Marceline shifted finn and herself within the sleeping bag so that she was behind him with Finn's face peeking out of the hole in the sleeping bag, similar to how he usually slept.

"Now, little boy, today's game is so easy, you couldn't fail even if you wanted to. The only rule is 'don't look'. got it?"

Finn could see why the request would be easy, with only his face sticking out of the sleeping bag; he nodded.

"good boy. now lets get these out of the way" she said, as she raised her foot to the waste-band of his underwear and gently tugged it downward. then, displaying unnatural flexibility, Finn could feel her bend her leg around to hand his underwear to herself behind her back.

"It seems you're in luck today, little plaything, you were wearing clean shorts", she observed with a giggle, causing Finn to blush in relief. "that'll make this a lot less unpleasant"

"wait, what are you talking abou-AH!" Finn tried to ask, as his underwear was suddenly folded over his eyes in a makeshift blindfold. "there you go" she declared, barely containing her laughter, "Isn't it nice of me to help you be an obedient little plaything?" she cooed as she hugged him from behind.

Finn, feeling a cold spot between his eyes from where his penis had leaked a dribble of precum, hesitated, more than a little unhappy with his predicament.

"ISN'T it NICE of me?" Marceline re-emphasized, using the claws on both hands to create a sphere of sharpness around his balls. "AH, yes yes, that's totally really nice of you!", came his panicked response.

"so what do you saaaay...?" she teased, tracing a single claw from the bottom of his balls across his taint. "thaaaAAAAAk... oh glob... THANK YOU MARCELINE", he barely managed.

"ohhhhh, you're so very welcome, sweetie" she gushed cheerfully, kissing the back of his head.

In his blindfolded state, every other sensation magnified around the young hero. the course fabric of the sleeping bag scratched against his skin particularly around his private areas, which was a new sensation given his usual use of pajamas. Her sweet feminine scent also seemed to cloud his mind even more when he was deprived of his sight. But drawing his attention more than anything was the feeling of Marceline. His closeness gradually warmed her body, but she still carried a chill that made relaxation a struggle. as he slowly forced his body to recline into her, he was rewarded with more of her soft coolness as she seemed to envelop him.

"now then, try not to rip the sleeping bag when I do this" she cooed dangerously in his ear.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Finn asked, more than a little afraid of the answer. but he could already feel her transforming behind him, and to his horror, Finn realized she really WAS enveloping him, having grown several new limbs that were slowly coiling around his body.

what followed was a storm of sensations: pleasure, pain, cold, sharpness, shapes both humanoid and alien pressing inward from every direction. A finger in his mouth, some kind of tentacle coiled around his penis, various claws dragging across his ribs, thighs, and butt. arching his back, all Finn could do was tightly shut his eyes and let out a low, lilting moan.

As the waves of stimulation washed over Finn, he again had the experience of the different feelings melting together and all exploding into overwhelming pleasure. Each caress, every scratch, every nibble of a half-dozen mouths on his most sensitive areas all blended together into a feeling of complete surrender, the pleasure growing hotter and more urgent as his body spasmed more strongly, his voice changing to a rising mantra of "oh glob... oh glob... oh glob..."

From just behind Finn's ear, Marceline's voice again whispered, now with a deep demonic undertone. "sweet little plaything, you're so lost in the feelings, aren't you? mmmmmmm, so many different ways I can make you squirm, how could I ever choose just one?"

Finn helplessly jerked and twitched in ecstasy as she continued to speak, "ohhhhhhh, you're so close now, aren't you, finn? You don't even know what you're so close TO, but you can feel it rising inside you, can't you?" And it was all Finn could to slightly change his mantra to an "oh glob...yes..." in response to the question.

"well, plaything, I'm not quite done with you yet, so lets not get carried away" she said in her normal voice, as the tentacle around his penis circled tightly around his base, cutting off the building pleasure in his hips.

Then, all the different limbs, tentacles, and claws enveloping his body slowly consolidated into Marceline's normal humanoid form embracing him tenderly again. the pain in his balls from the feeling of being cut off subsided as Finn slowly relaxed back into Marceline's embrace, now quite warm.

Still Finn was occasionally mumbling "oh glob" absentmindedly as he struggled to understand what she had just done to him, but ultimately, he decided he'd figure it out later as he gave into the relaxed state of bliss and entrusted his body to the vampire queen.

several minutes passed as she embraced him within the sleeping bag, occasionally kissing the side and back of his neck and nibbled on his ears. Finally, she declared, "You seem to have finally calmed down a little. It doesn't feel like your heart is going to explode anymore". As she spoke, her hand came to rest over his heart, and he couldn't help but cover her hand with his own.

"Marceline... so... do you think we can do this again... maybe...", he said finally. Seeming to stoke her sadistic impulse, Marceline smiled behind his back and replied, "You wouldn't be a very good plaything if you didn't like being played with, but what's this 'do this again' stuff? I'm not done toying with you NOW, little hero."

As she spoke, she reached around and unzipped the sleeping bag, exposing finn's body to a rush of cold air, causing him to gasp. next, she deftly slipped out from under him to lie weightlessly atop him, still embracing him. finally, she reached a finger underneath his blindfold and lifted it from his head, tossing it aside.

Staring into Marceline's face with eyes still glazed over, Finn struggled to imagine what she might be planning to do with him, and more frightening, he tried to imagine what she could do that he wouldn't enjoy. His mind drew a blank on both counts, until finally, she leaned in less than an inch away from his face and stated simply, "You looked."

Eyes going wide in realization, Finn quickly calmed himself, squirming as he realized that he wasn't afraid of her punishment, that it was all just another part of what she had planned for him and that he was actually WILLING to suffer for her amusement, especially after all the feelings she had given him in the sleeping bag.

He bowed his head in a sheepish, apologetic look as she smiled down at him. "Don't worry, little plaything, your punishment today will be light. Aren't you happy that I'm so merciful?" she said, again adopting her villainous tone. Almost in a trance, Finn replied "thank you, Marceline" in a sleepy monotone.

Grasping his chin, she raised his face to be level with hers again as Finn tried his best to keep his eyes downcast, Marceline released him from the previous game with the order, "Look at me". As Finn obeyed, she drew him in by his chin for a short and tender kiss.

In his mind, Finn scolded himself vaguely, "this is so bad", he thought, "she could probably do anything and I'd beg her not to stop". Of course, this internal scolding only served to excite Finn futher as he awaited his punishment.

As if on cue, Marceline began her explanation, "so for your punishment, I'm gonna use a little MAGIC" she sat up, straddling him, as she began to perform a series of spooky hand-wave motions. "I have here, in my pocket, a magical WAND OF MARKING" she boasted as she purformed a flourish of slight-of-hand and produced a large pen with a logo on the side that read SHARP-O.

Looking up at Marceline's naked form, holding the marker and beaming with pride, Finn blinked for a moment with incomprehension before looking over her body and asking, "Wait... what pocket?"

"QUIET!" came her reply, as she whacked him on the forehead with the SHARP-O marker, "Now hold still. Your PUNISHMENT is that you'll be wearing MY MARK for a few days.", she declared with a villainous cackle before adding, "so like, don't let anybody see you with your shirt off" in her normal tone, before switching back to her evil tone to command, "NOW HOLD STILL"

She shifted herself downward on his body to where she was sitting on his ankles, pinning his legs together. Finn tried to sit up on his elbows and see what she was doing, but her hand snapped to his chest and pushed him back down almost instantly as she began to write on his stomach.

"hey, that tickles!" he tried to protest, but after several seconds, she was done, and he was allowed to sit up and see what she had written.

at first, all he could see was an arrow pointing towards his penis with some text, but craning his neck, he was able to read the words.  
Looking back up to Marceline in confusion, Finn was almost afraid to ask, "what's a 'boy-slut lollipop'?"

His cock twitched as she replied, "How about I show you?", and she gave him a smile as she buried her face in his crotch, swallowing his penis in one motion.

Marceline twisted her head back and forth as if passionately kissing his crotch, which caused Finn's penis to rotate back and forth within her throat with excruciating pleasure. Slowly drawing her head back, Marceline extended her tongue to coil around Finn's cock like a snake, before constricting tightly in short pulses and swallowing him again.

All of this had Finn writhing in ecstasy, helplessly grasping a fistful of bed-furs with one hand, and his headboard with the other. He felt that strange pleasure build from within his hips again, but before the feeling became nearly as desperate as before, Marceline withdrew her head and produced the SHARP-O marker once again.

Slowly, marceline began to extend her tongue and coil around the marker, using the same movements she had been using on his cock. Finn was at once puzzled and jealous of the marker as he asked, "what are you going to do now...?" in a pleading tone.

Not answering his question direction, Marceline pushed on his chest to lay him flat again and cooed, "relax your waist, my adorable toy." as she again swallowed his penis.

the renewed pleasure made Finn's back arch, which Marceline took advantage of to lift Finn's leg and drape it over her shoulder. again adopting his mantra of "oh glob... oh glob..." finn was startled when he felt Marceline working the SHARP-O between the cheeks of his buttocks.

Trying to protest, Finn's cry was cut short by Marceline's arm, instantly growing an extra foot and a half and length and moving her hand from his chest to snap over his mouth.

Finn heard Marceline's "ventriloquism" in his head again, "shhhhhh, plaything, its going to be fine, don't fight it", as he began to panic at the feeling of the marker prodding his sensitive rear end. Trying to clench and keep the invader out, Finn could only desperately try to beg through her hand. but Marceline constricted and rubbed her tounge right at that tip of his penis, causing Finn's eyes to roll back in his head as the marker slipped inside.

once inside, Marceline released Finn's mouth and moved the SHARP-O in slow circles as she worked it in deeper. Finn continued to try and protest, but his voice was repeatedly cut off as the amazing feeling of Marceline's mouth became overshadowed by deep jolts of pleasure and pain from the marker.

"see plaything? Its not so bad. you don't need to be embarrassed, just lose yourself in the feelings..." she crooned. Barely able to even moan, Finn voice sounded out in fits and starts of "aa...aaaaAA...oh glOB...Marcel-aaA...please..." as she soothed him, "shhhhhh... just like that..."

Eyes barely open, Finn felt the building feeling of ecstasy in his hips as he abandoned himself to whatever Marceline wanted to do to him. "Oh, you're getting so close, little lover, are you ready to cum for me? You don't even know what it means, but I can feel how eager you are. I bet you'd cum right away if I just did... this."

as she spoke that last word, Marceline reached up and gave his nipple a little twist. with that little bit off pain, Finn was overwhelmed, clenching around the marker as tightly as he could. In response, Marceline quickly wiggled the marker side to side and up and down in random patterns. Having his concentration on his clenching broken, Marceline delivered the finishing blow by deeply swallowing his cock and sucking hard right on his pee-hole.

All of this chain reaction left Finn feeling like he was going to pee, and he became so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. As his hips relaxed, his penis began to squirt liquid in rapid pulses as he drooled slightly from the incredible feeling.

Drinking deeply from his body, Marceline swallowed every drop that Finn squirted out, weaving her head back and forth and continuing to stroke him inside her mouth with her coiled tongue even as she slowly slid the marker out of his body. Again reclining, Finn was on the edge of consciousness as he soaked in the blissful feeling of cumming for the first time (at least while awake).

Drawing her head away from Finn's cock and releasing it with with an audible pop, Marceline crawled up beside Finn's barely conscious form and zipped them back inside the sleeping bag while he recovered; alternating between holding his face against her chest and kissing him deeply and letting him sample his own taste.

EPILOGUE:

Later that evening, Finn had found a comfortable place to sit to think about what he had done when Jake returned home. They had some grub, hung out for a bit, and decided to play a game on BMO. "Hey BMO" asked Finn, "I hadn't seen you since this afternoon, whatcha been up to?"

"Oh! I have-a been making a new game! Do you want to try it?" "HECKS YEA" Finn and Jake replied in unison.

Finn's enthusiasm was a bit blunted when he learned that the game was called "Vampire Hunter Panic". he was further worried when BMO explained that at the game start, the vampire takes all your weapons and the players both get chased and try to avoid getting caught.

Finally, Finn was struggling to not look panicked when he saw what happened to the losing player when the vampire caught him. At least BMO seemed to think that he and Marceline had only been wrestling... hopefully.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. At the Ball

Finn never really understood what you were supposed to do at a ball. He was always invited, being the local hero and the only human or whatever, and he used to love coming to these things, since it'd be a chance to dress all snazzy in his tuxedo and hang with Princess Bubblegum when she wasn't working, but things had gotten really awkward with Peebles.

Jake and Lady didn't seem to have a problem finding something to do, hitting the dance floor as they were, but Finn was left just watching them tear it up as a wall-flower tonight.

And that's when he saw Marceline.

She wore a shimmering red dress with a slit up the side of her left leg and wore her hair in a long braid that kept a touch of her wild look about her. Wearing a bored expression, she floated around the periphery of the dance floor aimlessly until she spotted Finn, a slow, devious smile spreading its way across her face as she turned to approach the boy.

Forgoing her usual style of floating, she moved her body through the motions of a sexy sashay; hips swaying as her high-heels hung barely an inch above the floor.

Finn felt a shiver go down his spine when he noticed the predatory look in her eyes, always locked with his as she weaved through the crowd of candy people towards him. When she would disappear behind a crowd, Finn would have to look around to find her again only to see her approaching from a completely different direction.

Between the look she was giving him and her constantly changing location, Finn got the distinct impression the he was being hunted. His internal worries that she wanted to play again (and here of all places) were interrupted by the realization that Marceline already WAS playing with him.

When she came to about ten feet away, she was approaching Finn from directly in front of him and he found himself unable to hold her gaze any longer, instead staring at where her pale, beautiful legs stretched from her dress towards the ground as she silently "walked" the last few steps and turned to lean against the wall alongside him.

Marceline hadn't even spoken, let alone touched him, yet Finn already found himself blushing as he put on the bravest face he could to say, "h-hey Marcie, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Peebles throws the lamest parties and I WAS getting a little bored", she responded, emphasizing the word "was" by bumping her hips into Finn's. "I was about to cut out. You busy?"

Finn, unsure what he might be getting into, admitted, "not really, I-"

"Good!" she interrupted, taking his hand and leading him away. Her grip was soft and icy, and she moved so fast that he stumbled behind her, although the candy people seemed not to notice their departure. She led him through the halls of the castle until they reached their destination.

"What are we gonna do in the throne room?" he asked, truly fearing the answer. She didn't respond, but Finn could see Marceline's smile as she pushed open the heavy door. Leading Finn inside, she whipped him around to the right by his arm to pin him to the wall behind the door, coming face to face with the young hero as she kicked the door closed.

Moving her knee up between his legs, her face drew close to his, her head tilting to the side as if to kiss him. As she spoke, Finn could feel her lips lightly brushing against his own as her breath chilled his face, "now, my little hero, what shall we do to relieve our boredom?"

"Marceline..." Finn trailed off, bowing his head slightly as he searched for his words.

"Something wrong?" she whispered, giving his crotch a playful nudge with her knee.

"I just... don't... what are we doing?" he asked, giving her a pleading look.

Marceline removed her knee from Finn's crotch and pulled her face back an inch, "what do you mean?"

"I mean... I didn't even know that you liked me this way, and now we're doing all these things together, and its really awesome, I mean like REALLY awesome, but I'm all confused now, y'know?", looking up at her earnestly, he continued, "I guess... I was just wondering... am I really just a plaything?"

Releasing Finn's arms from where she had pinned them to the wall, Marceline took a step back with a look a sympathy in her eyes. She gently cupped Finn's face in her hands as she soothed, "Finn, of course you're more than just a plaything", then releasing him and turning around, "and you're a really good kid, but I'm also about a thousand years older than you", she continued, spreading her arms and strolling a few steps away.

Finn looked at the ground sadly, "oh... so I'm too young..."

turning quickly with an evil smile, she interrupted, "now I never said THAT". floating back towards him, she seemingly in a single movement tore the hat from his head, and grasped the back of his hair at the roots and pulled, leaning him backwards. "you see, plaything, I'm VERY good to my friends, and I know what its like for a boy your age" she drew her face an inch away from his again and finished, "you feel all this exitement, but you don't really understand why" giving his hair a last squeeze before releasing him completely and walking away again.

Marceline continued walking/floating towards the throne and tossed Finn's hat aside casually as spoke, "Its only natural that you'd become attracted to the women around you at your age" she said, glancing behind her as she swaggered away.

Finn felt compelled to follow her.

"And I don't mind giving you some relief from all that tension, unlike a certain sugary ice queen we know."

"Ice...Queen?" Finn responded, puzzled.

"figure of speech" she said, as she reached the throne and turned to sit, and continued, "bubblegum thinks your affection for her is weird, but I know that nothing could be further from the truth. You just need someone to guide you along until you get through this adorable little awkward phase."

Now seated on Princess Bubblegum's throne, Marceline crossed her shapely legs, the slit on her shimmering dress revealing a peek of her creamy thigh, "All I ask for in return" she cooed, "is a little obedience so I can have my own fun"

As Finn stood before her, he felt perhaps for the first time that he could sense the age of the girl in front of him, and as she sat in that throne smiling kindly as she asked for his obedience, he understood what it was to be commanded by a queen.

"okay... I'll do whatever you say..." he stammered. Sensing his own hesitation, he bent to kneel on one knee, which felt proper for the situation.

She gave a short laugh at his formality before returning to her seductive tone, "such a good boy, bowing for your queen." she said, as she toyed with one of her high-heels on the end of her toe. tossing the shoe aside she adopted a more devious expression, smiling to say, "now... kiss it" as she presented her foot to his kneeling form.

He looked up at her with a puzzled expression as his eyes darted from her devious smile to her pale foot, "kiss...?"

"my foot." she finished for him.

"but... why?" was the best question he could think of.

"because its dirty and you don't want to, but you LOVE being my sweet, obedient little boy" she stated simply, her devious smile never leaving her face. "and I'll reward you..." she finished, her smile growing slightly wider.

Finn knew she had him pegged when it came to doing what he was told, and the thought of a reward dissolved whatever will to resist he had remaining, yet he still hesitated as he leaned towards the pale, creamy foot in front of him. As he drew closer, he considered at at least she never seemed to actually WALK on her feet as he glanced up and noticed that her smile was wider than ever and that her eyes had adopted an intense, predatory look.

With that look, Finn's remaining hesitation melted away as he gently cupped her right foot in his hand and repeatedly kissed the top of it, his kisses growing more forceful and desperate as Marceline sighed and relaxed, cooing gently "that's my good little hero, keep going"

Finn's kisses moved down to the top of her toes and up to the sides of her ankles as she slowly uncrossed her right leg and layed her left foot on Finn's shoulder gently stroking his cheek with the side of her foot and playing with his ear using her toes.

between the foot stroking his head and Marceline's repeating her gentle command to "keep going" Finn felt his inhibitions melting away as he felt comfortable enough to kiss the bottom of her foot. Growing more aroused at how dirty this felt, Finn kissed his way down the side of her foot to the soft, impossibly pale arch underneath closing his eyes and gently rubbing his face into her delicate arch as he kissed his way down to the dimmer grey of her sole and up to her toes, tempted to lick but held back by his last shred of inhibition.

Looking up again, he saw Marceline's gaze had changed to one of amused delight as she bit her lower lip and smiled at him. "I love how pliant you get when you're turned on, at this rate you're gonna turn into my thrall"

"what's a thrall?" finn half-mumbled between kisses

"never-mind that, sweetie, now why don't you worship your way up my leg?" she crooned

"mmmmm" was his mumbled assent as he passionately worked his way up her ankle, opening his mouth slightly and tasting her leg with his wet kisses. As he reached her calf and shin, she re-positioned her left leg to gently rub up and down his back in encouragement. Hesitating again before he reached her thigh, Finn looked up to Maceline again as his kisses hovered around her knee.

Blushing slightly as she looked down at him, Marceline's eyes were half-closed in a seductive stare as she, now whispering, repeated, "keep going" as she gently used the leg at his back to guide his head between her legs and moved her dress aside, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties. Finn, now lost in a haze of excitement, kissed and cuddled against the inside of her thigh as he slowly worked his way towards her pale honeypot. As he approached the sensitive border between her thigh and labia, Marceline finally reached down with her hands and gently guided his mouth towards her snatch.

With his hands free, Finn slipped one into his slacks to gently rub his erection through his underwear. Moaning as his mouth finally connected with her pussy, he felt like he was about to swoon as he felt her body react, gently thrusting towards his face like a cat stretching. Sighing in relaxation, Marceline quietly groaned, "mmmmmm, that's my good little boy" as she gently stroked the back of his head.

Losing himself in her friction-less pussy, Finn gently licked upwards in long, slow strokes, occasionally plunging his tongue inside as if he was giving a french kiss. It felt like only moments later that Marceline gently pulled his head away, softly pulling his hair again to turn his gaze towards her face as she leaned down and whispered, "are you ready for your reward, little lover?" now blushing brightly as she released him.

Kneeling in front of the Vampire Queen, Finn could only nod his head dumbly with his mouth still slightly open.

with a giggle, she continuted, "okay then, but first, one more kiss" as she again presented her foot to his kneeling form.

Taking a moment to process what she had said, Finn's eyes suddenly snapped out of their haze to look at her foot, then back at marceline's mischievous smile before leaning in and shyly planting one last, lingering kiss on her delicate arch.

Floating into a standing position, Marceline reached down to grasp Finn's chin and tug upwards as she commanded, "Stand." obeying quickly, no sooner than he stood, Finn found himself re-positioned to switch places with her. "Sit." came her next command as her hand moved to his shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the plush throne.

Finding himself unusually disturbed by the notion of sitting on the princess's throne, Finn looked to Marceline almost pleadingly and asked, "sooo ummmm, now what?"

Smiling at his awkwardness, she answered simply, "now relax" as she reached down to unfasten his belt and tug his pants loose.

"oh glob!" he cried as she yanked his pants out from under his butt and threw them aside. Grasping instinctively for his underwear, Finn found himself resisting her efforts to remove them as well. Showing unusual patience with his resistance, Marceline leaded forward and caught Finn in an unexpected kiss, stunning him momentarily as she pulled his underwear off and tossed it aside as well.

breaking their kiss, Marceline remained close, kissing his cheek and ear as she moved her head down to gently kiss and suck on his neck, causing Finn to slowly lean back and surrender himself to her whims, gently biting his lip as she reached his neck, barely healed from their first such encounter.

With her victim now cooperative and naked from the waste down, Marceline took advantage of the width of bubblegum's throne as she knelt on the seat, straddling Finn's thighs, holding her dress aside and aligning his cock with her pussy as she released his neck. "So Finn, are you ready to learn what this little prick of yours is actually used for?"

Still mostly lost in a haze of excitement, Finn could only vaguely look at what she was doing and mumble, "It goes up inside...?"

"mmmm hmmmm" came her response, as she lowered herself slightly, moving the head of Finn's cock between her labia and grinding it against her entrance.

Feeling the sudden cold against his cockhead, Finn could only gasp as he helplessly pawed at her hips with one hand, moaning loudly as he desperately pleaded, "oh glob... marcie... please..."

Marceline leaned forward with unnatural flexibility, cupping his face gently in her hands and kissing him as she began to lower herself onto Finn's length. With supernatural slowness, Marceline impaled herself on Finn's manhood, millimeter by milimeter, keeping his mouth locked in her gentle kiss as he moaned and twitched at the excruciating pleasure, helplessly locked in place as he instinctively tried to thrust upwards into her.

As she approached the last inch at the base of his cock, Marceline suddenly dropped herself the remaining distance as she released Finn from her kiss, causing him to cry out before leaning back and breathing hard as he regarded Marceline with a hazy-eyed stare. "oh glob, you're so amazing, marcie" was all he could manage to say as he continued to absent-mindedly paw at her hips with one hand.

She slowly began to grind her hips up and down on his length as she gently spoke to him, "mmmm, poor little lover, getting so overwhelmed..." she soothed as his body tensed and twitched in response to her renewed movement. "Are you gonna turn into my slave if I keep this up?" she continued, punctuated by a short villainous laugh.

Lost in her sweet movements, Finn could barely speak as he squirmed underneath her, but through all his ecstatic confusion, he spoke the one thought that was clearest in his mind: "any-AH... anything you want... oh glob please, just... don't stop..."

"Oh Finn..." she softly breathed, finally seeming to lose some of her own control as she hugged Finn's head tightly against her chest and began to move her hips rapidly up and down his cock.

With her chilly, frictionless pussy quickly moving along his length, Finn desperately gasped and kissed at the silken dress covering her breasts. "Oh Finn, I love how warm you are. Are you gonna cum for me, baby?" she moaned. Finn was completely incapable of responding at this point, and was barely able to turn his head up to face her and mouth something incomprehensible as she continued leaning to whisper in his ear, "That's it, lover, close your eyes and lose yourself. I want you to fill me up with all that gooey warmth that's building up inside you."

Closing his eyes in barely-aware obedience, Finn felt as if he was falling endlessly as he clung to her writhing form. Feeling her chill from everywhere their bodies were touching, he could only think of how much he wanted to give her his warmth, or his blood, or his soul, or anything she wanted from him. With that thought of complete surrender, Finn's mind went white as his body spasmed in Marceline's grasp.

As she felt his sought-after warmth begin to fill her thirsty pussy, Marceline held tightly to Finn's body, pulling his cock all the way insider her and forcefully grinding in short strokes to milk every bit of his cum out of his body as Finn slowly went limp in her embrace, spiraling blissfully into unconsciousness.

EPILOGUE:

"HEY FINN, THERE YOU ARE" was the first thing he heard as he jolted awake, turning to see Jake approaching him. Finn felt as second jolt of panic as he reached to cover himself, only to realize that his slacks and hat had been replaced and that he had somehow been moved to a couch in another part of the castle.

"hey buddy, you disappeared from the ball last night, I guess you crashed in here, huh?", Jake continued.

"uhhhh, yeah, I guess so..." came his groggy response, his momentary panic passing.

"well anyway, lets get a move on. Peebles has some stuff she needs help with" Jake continued, finding Finn's backpack nearby and tossing him his spare clothes from inside.

When the pair arrived in the throne room, Princess Bubblegum was pacing back and forth looking worried, turning as they entered, "Ah! there you are, boys! I need your help." she began, strolling towards her throne. "Last night at the ball, there was an intruder in the throne room. For half an hour, the security cameras were blocked by a swarm of bats", she continued, turning to sit on her throne, which emitted a quiet squelching sound as she sat on it. "afterwards, the banana guards were-HIEEEEE" was as far as she got before the moisture soaked into her butt.


	4. Jake the Dad: meanwhile

Finn was feeling pretty heavily bummed out after Jake told him he was gonna be living with Lady to do his daddy thing. He tried to put on a brave face as he went home to play on BMO, but as night fell he didn't feel like sleeping all by his lonesome.

He found his thoughts dwelling on Marceline. He wouldn't really call this thing he had going on with her a "relationship", and he didn't want to feel like he was pestering her for attention, but he just didn't want to be alone. That was a good enough reason to pay someone a visit, right?

This circle of thoughts continued to cycle through Finn's head as he made his trek to Marceline's cave, finally reaching a crescendo as he raised his hand to knock on her door, where he hesitated for several moments.

Thankfully, Finn found himself released of his feedback loop of self-consciousness as Marceline opened the door while he stood there with his hand raised, dressed in a tank-top and jeans, sans the usual boots. "Hey Finn, you're here kind of late..."

Lowering his hand awkwardly, Finn stammered, "yeah... sorry. its just... I went to see Jake at Lady's today, and he told me he was gonna start living there to raise his puppies, and I didn't wanna sleep all by-" realizing what he was about to say, Finn stopped himself, blushing, and continued "The tree-house is all empty and depressing, y'know? do you think it'd be okay to crash here tonight?"

stifling a giggle as she caught his slip, Marceline smiled warmly as he corrected himself, then gestured inside with her head and said, "get in here, kid."

"thanks, Marcie", he replied sheepishly.

They chatted for a while about how Jake's puppies were doing as Marceline grabbed two apples from the kitchen and gave one to Finn before settling in for a movie. The movie was boring and Finn found himself dozing, only to suddenly wake up during the credits to find he had been sleeping with his face leaned in to the side of Marceline's butt as she floated next to him on the couch.

Wiping the drool from his mouth, he shook himself awake and looked to notice it was after midnight before wiped the sleep from his eyes and saying, "hey, thanks again for letting me crash here tonight, and sorry for coming over so late..."

Looking down at him, she cocked a half-smile as she teased, "Finn, I'm a vampire. I'm a BIT of a night owl."

"yeah, I guess that's true", he agreed absent-mindedly

"You do seem pretty wiped out though, why don't you come upstairs to my room"

"To sleep?" he asked, worried about her intentions

"To sleep." she assured him. "I'm still gonna be up for a few hours, and its not like I actually USE my bed anyway since I just kinda float above it, AND its pretty much the only furniture I own that's actually soft"

Finn had been convinced as soon as she said "to sleep." and now let himself be led by the hand up her stairs, barely even thinking about how much he liked the idea of being lead to her bedroom again.

Marceline yanked the covers off the bed and whipped them through the air to clear all the dust that had settled in the unused sheets. It was at this point Finn noticed that under her top blanket, her sheets had a cute bunny pattern.

Momentarily roused from his drowsiness, Finn pointed and laughed, "haha! you have bunny sheets."

Looking where he was pointing, Marceline commented, "oh yeah, I forgot about these." stopping to think for a moment, she continuted, "hey, don't tell anybody about this, okay?"

"sure, besides, its cute... Wait... are those two bunnies eating each other?" came his reply, reaching to point, but she had already started whipping the sheets again.

"you promise?"

"I promise." he reassured.

"Do you?" she asked in a rising voice. "Do you swear? Do you SWEAR BY YOUR HONOR AS A HERO, FINN! DO YOU!" she suddenly shouted, moving point black to his face.

Finding himself again removed from his drowsy state, Finn could only sheepishly reply, "yeah... I won't tell anyone."

Suddenly smiling cheerfully, she kissed the tip of his nose, whispering, "good boy" as she pushed him backwards onto the bed and threw the pile of sheets on top of him, departing with a "sweet dreams" called over her shoulder as she turned the light out and left.

Finn thought to himself "she got me again" as he almost immediately started to drift off to sleep, laughing to himself about the scare she'd just given him.

Finn slept well, awakening fairly early the next morning to find Marcie still up and about. He thanked her for taking him in while he was bummed out and left glad that he had come, as Marceline called after him, "Drop by again if you need to, okay?" He nodded and waved his acknowledgement, feeling lucky to have a friend like her.

Making his way out of her cave, Finn was approaching the line where the mid-morning sun was shining onto the ground before him, and he nearly reached it before everything went black.

His movement restrained, he felt around, feeling only burlap in every direction, someone had stuffed him in a sack! While trying to move his arms to free himself, a gruff, masculine voice yelled, "Stop Struggling!" as he felt arms outside the sack trying to further restrain him.

Finn managed to reach one of his arms up to his sword, drawing it and thrusting out of the sack and towards the sound of the voice. The arms trying to restrain him disappeared for a moment, and he began to bend to lift the sack off of him when her heard the voice speak again, "Fine, have it your way!" In less than a second, Finn found himself pushed down onto the ground, the sack's entranced grabbed and closed beneith his feet, just before he was suddenly hefted into the air and slammed into the ground while inside the sack.

Unconsciousness took him.

Finn's next conscious thoughts were about the pain in his head, as he slowly woke to find himself surrounded by darkness. "Coming around, finally?" came the gruff voice from before, causing Finn to snap to attention as best he could. He had been Kidnapped!

Looking around for the source of the voice, Finn woke enough to notice the feeling of fabric across his eyes, cluing him in to the fact that he was blindfolded. reaching to try and remove the blindfold, he shortly thereafter became aware that he was chained, hand and foot, in a standing position with his legs spread and his arms held outwards horizontally.

Realizing his helpless situation, Finn adressed his kidnapper (a little unartfully), "What the JUNK, man! Who the heck are you!?

He was greeted in response with low, ominous laughter as his kidnapper reached to remove his blindfold. The sudden light left Finn blinking and still blind for several seconds after it was removed, during which time the ominous laughter began to adopt a steadily rising pitch, until finally, as his eyes focused, it became the high, haughty laughter of a villainess.

Marceline stood before him, wearing a corset and a black masquerade mask over her eyes. Her lower body left little to the imagination as she was clad only in black panties, her long, pale legs stretching down as she stood barefoot on the red stone floor, and she wielded a riding crop with a cruel smile adorning her face.

"oh glob Marceline, you scared me..." Finn sighed, releaved

"I'm not Marceline." she responded simply, with a deadly serious look in her eyes. "My name... is Enilecram."

Completely confused, Finn played along, "well okay, 'Enilecram', why have you- wait" he said, his thought inturrupted, "isn't Enilecram just 'Marceline' backwards"

"SHUT UP!", came her immediate response, accompanied by a painful backhand across his face.

"AHHHhhh" he hissed, pain tears forming in his eyes, "look, fine, you're Enilecram. that's fine. just... what do you want?"

"Information, little worm." she answered, leaning forward and leering at him through her mask as she toyed with her riding crop. "And you're going to answer my questions or I'm going to hurt you...and then you'll answer my questions. understood?"

"uhhh yeah, okay" he timidly replied, beginning to see a hint of her game, perhaps something like truth or dare? And she intends to wring all kinds of embarrassing confessions from him? "So where are we?" he ascent-mindedly asked as he thought to himself.

"Where else would we be?" she began as she strolled over to a previously unnoticed window to pull aside its curtain, finishing, "your nightmares!" dramatically as the window revealed the chaotic hellscape of the Nightosphere accompanied by a burst of her villainous laughter.

"WHAT." was all he could say. To think that she would go so far with her game... Or perhaps this really wasn't Marceline? Some kind of shape changer?

The light from the window revealed the rest of the room they were in. Finn looked down to see that he was nude and chained to some kind of wooden cross in the shape of a stick man, the other walls were spotted with various restraints and torture devices, and he was clearly in some kind of dungeon.

"awww, don't worry little worm" she soothed, gently rubbing his cheek where she had backhanded him. "You'll probably get out of here alive if you cooperate"

Trying to find solace in her gentle touch, he calmed himself a little and asked, "okay... what do you want to know?"

"Just one little question..." she said sweetly, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "What does Marceline have on her sheets?"

Finn was silent for a moment, stunned with confusion. Why would she ask something she already knew? He found himself beginning to say, "It was bunnies." before stopping himself in realization. If the person in front of him was "Enilecram" and not Marceline, then her game is that she's a different person, and she's asking him a question that he's honor-bound not to answer. "Oh glob..." he mumbled, in horror at what she might have in store for him.

"So... we can do this the easy way, or the hard way; so why don't you just answer me so I don't have to hurt you?"

Fearful of the outcome, but determined to keep his word, Finn put on his bravest face and said, "Sorry lady, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about that."

Smiling warmly, almost proudly, she cooed at him, "mmmmm, what a good, loyal boy. You're my FAVORITE kind to break" as she approached and gently rubbed his chest with both hands. Moving closer, she slowly embraced him for a moment before letting her hands slide to his sides, along his rib-cage.

With her mouth right next to his ear, she whispered, "Now... hurt for me." as she pushed the knuckles on both her hands into the sides of his rib-cage.

The pain exploded through his body as he felt like his sides were being impaled by her knuckles, causing him to wildly yell and thrash about as she and the chains firmly held him in place.

Realizing he couldn't escape and needed to focus on enduring, Finn tried to quiet himself and breath, but this only prompted her to begin slowly rotating her knuckles so that he couldn't get used to the sensation. He felt like he was going to die.

Just moments after beginning, "Enilecram" released him and leaned forward to whisper to him again, "Cute little worm... you hurt for me so beautifully. You had better surrender quickly or I might decide to keep you as my pet..." before turning and walking away.

She approached some kind of table a few steps away with a cloth thrown over it. Apparently having wheels at the bottom, she rolled it closer to where Finn was chained before removing the cloth and tossing it aside to reveal the array of strange objects arranged on the table. Some were easily identifiable, a knife, some kind of clamp, a big rubber penis, but most were unrecognizable to Finn, with weird shapes and ominous appearance.

picking up a pair of the tiny clamps from the table, Marceline sashayed over to Finn, opening them and letting them close with a SNAP as she danced as if they were castanets. "I think I'm going to put these right... here" she slowly declared, as she leaned forward to run her long, forked tounge up and down Finn's right nipple.

Bringing herself face to face with Finn, she placed the clamp on his nipple, gently releasing it over the course of several seconds to allow the pressure to increase gradually. Nose to nose with Finn, she imitated his facial expressions mockingly as the clamp went on, matching his twitches and gasps as the pain intensified, until finally, the clamp was in place and hanging downward, like a clothespin with more pressure.

Finn found himself half-breathing, half-yelling at the pain, with an "ah!...ah!...ah!" sound as Marceline stopped mocking him and learned down to carefully lick and suck his left nipple as well. Feeling the cool moisture of her tounge, he bit his lip as the pain and pleasure mixed to make a confused mess of his brain as his cock gradually hardened.

Coming face to face with him again, Marceline gently flicked the clamp that was already in place up and down, sending renewed jolts of pain through his right nipple and causing him to yell again. She took the opportunity as he yelled to kiss him, wraping her tounge around his like a snake as she seemed to suck his tortured moans out of him.

She gently applied the second clamp to his left nipple as she kissed him, growing more passionate as he moaned loudly into her mouth. Both clamps now in place, the pain from them subsided somewhat as he grew used to their constant throbbing, especially in light of the beutiful vampire queen kissing him. But it didn't last, as she grabbed both clamps and began to slowly twist them, first one way, then the other, breaking their kiss so that she could better watch his reactions.

His eyes had grown hazy in the fog of tortured pleasure and as she twisted and he cried out, he wasn't even sure that he was crying out in pain anymore. All the sensations had melted together in his mind and all he wanted was to be tortured more.

Releasing his nipples, Marceline gave a short haughty laugh as she observed, "Perhaps torturing you wasn't the best way to get information after all". Tracing her finger up his stiffened cock playfully as she spoke. Seeming to be suddenly reminded what pleasure felt like, Finn gasped and moaned deeply at her touch, instinctively thrusting his hips forward a bit, which caused his nipple clamps to wobble and drew another cry of pain from him.

Leaning back and cackling at this spectacle, Marceline moved to gently embrace him again, leaving Finn on edge as he recognized the movement from when she "tickled" his ribs earlier.

"Why are you so motivated to protect Marceline's secret, anyway?", "Enilecram" asked.

Still breathless from exertion, Finn stammered between haggard breaths, "because... I'm... her thrall." This caused Marceline to draw her head back and fix him with a cocked eyebrow look as he explained, "I looked it up" causing her to break her roleplay for a moment as she giggled and hugged him affectionately.

After regaining her composure, her hands moved to the sides of his rib-cage again as he braced for the intense pain of having his pressure-points exploited. But as the moment came and she dug her knuckles into his sides, Finn was amazed by the difference in sensation.

The constant, intense throbbing of the nipple clamps seemed to dull every other kind of pain he experienced, causing the feeling of her knuckles in his pressure points to translate into pure intensity, but feeling neither like pain nor pleasure.

His reaction was the same, thrashing and crying out at the feeling, but after a few seconds, his cries began to trail off into moans as he began to feel himself surrender to her torment, no longer caring if she broke his body.

Marceline had drawn back to watch him face-to-face as she hurt him and was blushing slightly as she watched the clear transformation come over him. Eyes half-closed in her own arousal, she gently kissed him as she shifted her hands down to his pelvis, taking hold of his hips from the sides.

Ignoring his hard and now leaking cock, Marceline used her thumbs on the front of his hips to apply pressure, slowly flexing the forward arc-shape of his hip bone, catching his loud moan with a deeper kiss as Finn's eyes rolled back in his head from her heavenly torture.

This pattern carried on for some time, with Marceline occasionally changing position and working on a different body part, until finally, Finn felt as if his entire body had been run through some kind of hurt-machine as he slumped in his chains, nipple clamps still wobbling painfully on his chest.

Crouching slightly and tipping his chin up to look her in the eye, she asked, "Are you ready to talk yet, little worm? or are you starting to enjoy being tortured?" she gently probed with a kind smile.

Staring up at the beautiful vampire queen, Finn paused, bleary-eyed, thinking, "oh glob, do whatever you want, I don't care if it hurts, just touch me more". Lost in delirium as he struggled to focus his eyes. He held his tounge, however, remembering the game they were playing and slowly struggling to answer, "No... I won't talk..."

"Mmmmmm, that's too bad." she crooned as she propped him back up into a standing position, coming face to face again as she slowly reached to his nipple clamp. Slowly removing the clamp from his right nipple, the blood rushed back into it, causing an intense ache that made Finn moan helplessly. All those minutes of vertical pressure from the clamp had smooshed Finn's nipple into a horizontal shape. Seeing this, Marceline leaned in and kissed Finn deeply as she used her fingers to crush his nipples into a vertical shape.

He helplessly tried to scream into her mouth as she mercilessly exploited the soreness in his nipples. After several seconds, she repeated the same process on his left nipple, removing the clamp and squeezing from the sides. Finn's mind was in ruins as he desperately, deliriously focused on her kiss, completely losing his reason as he mentally begged her to torture him forever and ever and his ignored cock helplessly twitched and leaked pre-cum.

Breaking their kiss again, Marceline gently rubbed his nipples in little circles as she soothed, "Finn, I think you've had enough. Tell me what's on Marceline's bed-sheets."

In his helpless confusion, Finn found himself unable to refuse her question when it was phrased as a command. "Its bunnies... you have bunnies on your sheets."

"good boy" she whispered, unlatching his arm and leg restraints. Unable to stand on his own, he leaned against the wall and quickly slumped over into a puddle as Marceline walked away and retrieved the discarded sheet from her tool-table.

Covering Finn in the sheet, Marceline removed her masquerade mask and sat next to him on the ground, lifting his body to lay his head onto her lap. Finn found himself staring up into Marceline's face as she slowly stroaked his hair. With all the pain in his body gone and replaced with fatigue and soreness, the feeling was euphoric.

"you did good, little lover. Did you have fun getting tortured?". she teased gently.

Unable to speak, Finn rolled to his side, nodding with his face pressed into Marceline's corseted stomach.

Giggling at his sweet helplessness, Marceline continued, "well, my little lover, you lasted for about an hour of torture, I think that's worth about a day of pleasure to balance it out... what do you think?"

He signaled his enthusiastic agreement with a squirm and a mumble.

EPILOGUE:

"HEY! is someone in here?!" came a sudden voice from beyond the dungeon, as Finn lay in Marceline's lap, still recovering.

"oh no..." Marceline groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead.

As the door slowly opened, Hunson Abadeer darted his head in, "oh! Hey sweety! I didn't know you were in here."

"DAD! GET OUT!"

Seeming not to notice, Hunson continued "oh! I see you brought a little plaything down with you. ah... that reminds me of my time with your mother... she was so-HURK" He was suddenly interrupted by the knife from Marceline's tool-table embedded in his forehead.

Crossing his eyes to stare at the knife, he grabbed the handle as his head split in half and reformed away from the blade. "well, I guess I'll leave you kids alone then" he said, stepping back through the door.

Marceline turned back to Finn"glob, he can be so annoying... sorry about that Finn-"

"OH HEY, DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" Hunson leaned in and added, narrowly dodging a second knife.


End file.
